


Waterloo

by Odd_Ellie



Category: CLAMP - Works, xxxHoLic
Genre: Angst, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Love Confessions, M/M, Portuguese
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-21
Updated: 2019-06-21
Packaged: 2020-05-16 04:06:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 629
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19310287
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Odd_Ellie/pseuds/Odd_Ellie
Summary: “Então quem te contou ?"





	Waterloo

Watanuki estava na varanda quando Doumeki chegou na loja. Por um longo tempo ele apenas olhou para ele, como se ele estivesse procurando por algo. E ele estava.

Doumeki não parecia doente. Ele não parecia fraco, ele ainda era alto e forte. Embora ele parecesse velho, seus cabelos de grisalhos agora já estavam completamente brancos, e as linhas em seu rosto o marcavam como um homem que tinha passado pouco mais de sete décadas nesse mundo.

“Qual o seu problema ?” Doumeki perguntou, quebrando o silêncio.

“Eu não tenho um problema, não tem nada de errado comigo. Você pode dizer o mesmo ?”

Doumeki respirou fundo. E andou até Watanuki.

“Então quem te contou ? Kohane, ou as crianças ?”

“Foi um dos netos, que aparentemente é a única pessoa que se importa em me contar que você está morrendo”

“Não os culpe. Eu pedi a eles pra não te contarem. E eu não estou morrendo ainda, tem meses ainda até que as coisas cheguem nesse ponto”

“Oh. Meses. Hooray”

Doumeki deu a ele um de seus raros sorrisos.

“Hooray”

“Eu estava sendo irônico”

“Eu notei”

“Tem maneiras que talvez o seu tempo poderia ser estendido”

“Eu estou fazendo todos os tratamentos que os médicos recomendam”

“Eu estou falando de maneiras que não envolvem medicina e ciência”

“O preço de um pedido como esse seria grande demais”

“E se não fosse você que tivesse que pagar ?”

“Então eu não aceitaria”

“E se eu não aceitar isso e fazer de qualquer maneira, huh ?”

Doumeki colocou um de seus dedos no queixo de Watanuki o fazendo olhar diretamente em seus olhos. Só naquele momento ele percebeu que estes estavam cheios de lágrimas.

“Watanuki eu respeitei seus desejos sobre o que você queria fazer com a sua vida, mesmo quando eu não concordava com eles. Você vai fazer o mesmo quando se trata dos meus”

Watanuki não conseguia suportar olhar para ele diretamente mais então ele enterrou seu rosto no tórax de Doumeki que por sua vez o envolveu em seus braços.

Depois de um tempo Doumeki disse :

“É o meu tempo Watanuki, nós sempre soubemos que isso aconteceria eventualmente”

“Mas não é justo”

“Alguma vez a vida foi justa com a gente ? Idiota”

“Não me chame de idiota”

“Então não aja como um idiota”

“Eu odeio você”

“Nós dois sabemos que isso não é verdade”

“Yeah...o que você quer se não é mais tempo ?”

“Eu quero o que eu sempre quis, eu quero passar meu dia com você, comer a sua comida e rir da sua idiotice”

“Mentiroso. Você nunca ri”

“Eu rio por dentro. Da sua estupidez. Sempre”

“Você é um velho babaca, você sabe disso ?”

“Sim. E você é um velho babaca também, mesmo que o seu rosto não mostre”

“Eu gostaria que mostrasse, as vezes”

“Talvez um dia vai mostrar”

“Mas você não vai estar aqui para ver”

“Provavelmente não”

Watanuki tirou seu rosto do peito de Doumeki, seus olhos ainda estavam vermelhos, mas ele não estava chorando mais.

“Eu...eu te amo. Você sabe disso, certo ?”

“Sim, eu sei. Mas obrigado por dizer, eu sei que foi difícil para você”

“Você realmente sabe ? Porque eu sei que a vezes eu-”

“Sim eu sei. Quando eu era mais novo eu tinha dúvidas mas elas já passaram há muito tempo. Seu idiota foi por isso que eu pedi para eles não te contarem, porque você me ama e portanto você ficaria triste, eu queria adiar isso o máximo possível. Eu sempre odiei te ver triste, eu acho que eu estava sendo egoísta”

“Babaca”

“Idiota”

Doumeki colocou seus lábios nos de Watanuki. Não era o primeiro beijo, ou o último. Mas ainda era um que ele tinha certeza que ele se lembraria pelo resto da sua vida, e depois que esta acabasse também.


End file.
